Thoma's Christmas Shopping
by EderNimrais
Summary: Like any real man, Thoma saved his Christmas shopping for his fiancé, Faina, for the last second. In so doing, he, alongside his trusty teacher Winfield, are searching for the perfect present for the woman, when you have two men of the highest caliber on a mission like this, only success with follow... hopefully.


Thoma, third of the five Spirit Vessels and son of the legendary swordsman Ladius, was combing his long black hair to get the knots out of it. The man had one goal in mind today and by the Gods was he going to fail. With his hair ready for the night life, he grabbed his Sword of Oaths which has been passed down the family and on to him. He also grabbed a blackish purple scarf to try and keep himself warm from the dangers known as the cold winds. Heading down the inn steps, Thoma came across his best friend chatting with a bunch of ladies.

"Winfield, I was wondering if you could help me tonight?" This question and the voice alone shot the gunslinger out of his chair and to the side of his student.

"Lead the way my brother and I shall help you as best as I can." Winfield said as the two left the inn and began walking down the street which was covered in snow. "So, have you gotten Faina her present yet?"

"No, and this is why you are with me my friend, we are going to pick out the perfect present for her." Thoma said as he gave the man beside him a thumbs up.

"Then let us waste no time and be on our way to the stores!" Winfield shouted as the two men ran to the shopping distract in the city they were staying in. Unknowingly to the two men, they were followed by a cloaked figure. After a couple of minutes of running, they arrived in the district and were somewhat out of breath. "All right… we can… wait a minute… at least…" Winfield said in gasps while he was trying to get oxygen in his lungs. Thoma was doing the same and pulled down his scarf to help him breath.

"Alright… lets get started…" Thoma said after a minute of them catching their breath and began walking.

"What is the seventh rule I have taught you my dear boy?"

"Money matters little if you do not spend it on the lady."

"Exactly Thoma, how much do we have to use?" Winfield asked as Thoma reached into his pocket and gave his teacher a silver coin. Seeing such coin made Winfield nearly cry as he was holding the highest amount of currency available

"One million gold, you make me so proud my brother." Winfield handed it back to the man who put it back into his pocket as the two began to browse. "Anything you were thinking of getting her?"

"I was thinking a necklace with an almost snow like amulet with it." Thoma said as they continued their search for the right gift. Continuing their walk, they came across a man who was talking with a store owner.

"No, 50,000 gold or no deal sir." The owner said as the shopper was almost to break out in tears.

"But, this is for my wife, I only have 40,000 gold." Thoma caught wind of this and entered the shop

"Excuse me sirs, is there something wrong here?" Thoma asked walking up to the men.

"I am sorry for such a scene, please come in." the owner through on a false face to try and win some profit.

"How much is this necklace?"

"50,000 gold and it are yours."

"Pay your gold and I will fill in the rest with mine." Thoma said as the husband handed a pouch of gold which got an anger look from the owner. The scarf man handed his silver coin and got a nine large gold coins and five bronze coins.

"Th-Thank you sir, Merry Christmas and bless your soul!" The man said grabbing his new present for his family and ran off in the other direction. Thoma waved at him and walked out of the jewelry and got an interesting look from his teacher.

"Very interesting choice of action by dear boy, I am impressed in your kindness to strangers."

"I just couldn't leave the poor guy alone, we wanted to get something nice for his wife and I was more than capable to assist him."

"You still have much to learn by student. I think I found the right gift for Faina while you were busy, this way." Winfield motioned for the boy to follow which he did so and tailed behind him. After taking couple of turned, the two entered a story which appeared to be nearly out of stock when I came to jewelry.

"Here he is, please show him the same necklace you showed me please." Winfield asked the man who bent down and pulled up a light yellow box with a black line design for the sides and corner. He opened the box and Thoma had shed a tear. The necklace had a silver-grey to it with a snow-white crystal hanging off of it.

"it's beautiful, how much is it?"

"800,000 gold sirs." The owner said as Thoma handed the man the gold immediately as the price was said.

"Keep the rest, think of it as an extra profit for having the piece of jewelry I was looking for." Thoma said as the owner looked like he was going to pass out from shock.

"Sir, you have no idea how much this means to me or my family, bless your soul, both of you." The owner said as the two said goodbye and left the building.

"Ok Thoma, was that really necessary?" Winfield asked as Thoma did not answer.

"Ehh… lets just get back to the inn before either of us catch a cold.

* * *

Christmas day had arrived as Thoma rubbed his eyes and rose up from his bed. He wore a large white shirt and boxers when he slept. Throwing the sheets of his body, the man rose to his feet and went to the bathroom to freshen up and comb his hair which was a mess. Minutes later, the Spirit Vessel returned and was wearing his normal black outfit. The inn owner was nice enough to close the place so they could celebrate the holiday with those they cared and loved. Thoma opened his door and the first person he saw was his mother figure, who was still shorter then him.

"Merry Christmas Thoma." Ellis said hugging the boy who returned it. Despite the two fighting almost every day, they both loved each other as mother and son.

"Same to you Ellis, let's head down." Thoma said as the two walked down the hallway and headed down the steps. After getting down the final step, Thoma saw Winfield leaning on a stool with a mug of beer in his hand while sitting next to Virr-Lorr and Sharona. He chuckled at this and took a seat on one of the tables by himself trying to think. His thinking as cut short by a pair of hands wrapping around his neck and a head sitting on his own.

"Merry Christmas Thoma…" Faina said as Thoma's thought of mind relaxed from her touch.

"Thanks, you too."He shifted his eyes to the tree sitting in the center of the inn. "You see the light yellow box under the tree, that one is for you." He pointed at it as she went and grabbed and sat across from the man she was engaged to. Faina slowly opened the box and pulled out the necklace. She sat there speechless.

"Thoma… it's beautiful…" She said as the elf put in around her neck and looked at the crystal.

"Not as beautiful as you are Faina." Thoma said as the elf blushed hearing this.

"Umm… Thoma, I have something for you as well, it is the box with the purple color." She glanced over at the tree and Thoma got up, grabbed the box and sat back down.

"Let's see…" he removed the box and saw that a comb was inside of it. Thoma looked at it for a moment and finally pick it up.

"I'm sorry,I didn't have much money last night so I thought since you comb your hair a lot you-" Faina began to panic but Thoma smiled at her.

"The gift isn't what matters, it is the person who gives it, this is the best present I have even gotten, I will treasure it with my life." Thoma said, putting the comb in the box and pushed it to the side.

"Really?!"

"Of course I do, Merry Christmas Faina."

"Merry Christmas Thoma."

* * *

**Author's Notes – **It is normal in my family to give one present to your family member as a treat or something so I thought, why not do the same with you guys. So ya, happy early Christmas present from me to you. The real one will come on Christmas itself.


End file.
